Nicole Morrison (New Earth)
Shortly afterwards, Saint Walker learned of this and was rejoiced that Adara had chosen its host leading him to call Hal Jordan as well as Larfleeze to Michigan whilst declaring "Hope is here". Though Jordan told Saint Walker that the Entities needed to be contained, the Blue Lantern simply said that he would first discover why Adara had chosen Nicole Morrison before escorting her to Odym. When Saint Walker approached Nicole on the top of a church, he called her Adara, to which Morrison said that her name was Nicole. When she was questioned as to what she was doing, Nicole said that she was listening for hopelessness and commented that she felt her parents hope light up as well as the people down below after seeing she was alive. She was partly startled to see Larfleeze, saying that he looked like a funny creature and said that there was an empty void within him that he had been attempting to fill all his life. Nicole said that she was there to give hope and said that Larfleeze's parents were still alive as well and missed him. She later looked at Hal Jordan asking what empty void was within him and that Adara wanted to give him hope. When Jordan refused saying he was fine, Nicole said that he did feel hope and transformed him into a Blue Lantern whilst stating that he denied feeling that emotion whereupon she asked him why he did so. But she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Flash (Barry Allen). While Flash and Hal talked, the Indigo Tribe appeared. Among the Indigo Tribe was Proselyte, the entity of compassion, who had taken a paramedic called Shane Thompson as a host. The Indigo Tribe wanted to join forces with Jordan and the Blue Lanterns to seek the emotional entities. However, Hal and Barry hesitated, since Black Hand, formerly Nekron's herald, was a member of the Indigo Tribe. Hal and Flash believed that the Indigo Tribe had brainwashed him, but Indigo-1 replied that they had merely given him compassion. Proselyte said that the rings allowed their users to feel compassion, but Hal asked what were the Indigo Tribe members like before wearing the rings. Suddenly, Nicole and Saint Walker used their blue light to reveal the true nature behind the Indigo Tribe's rings. The rings forced their wearers to only feel compassion, which was why they could use the other lights of the spectrum without being affected by them. Suddenly, Krona appeared and bound Parallax to Flash's body. Hal, the Indigo Tribe and the Blue Lanterns fought against Krona. However, Krona forcefully ripped the entities from their hosts. Without Adara, Nicole fell unconscious and Saint Walker took her to safety. | Powers = * : The power of the Adara use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope is a infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of light, and thus the universe speaks through it. The power of the Adara is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. ** : The power of the Adara can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The power of the Adara can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the hope of the user. ** : The power of the Adara can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' hope. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts